big_brother_davies_season_8fandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother Davies Season 8 Wiki
Big Brother Davies Season 8 Davies Big Brother Season 8 is the eighth season of the Big Brother Instagram Series. The season premiered on April 26th, 2017 with a total of 15 houseguests, some returning from previous seasons and some new to the series. The format of the program will be modified from the established series; a group of contestants referred to as HouseGuests, are enclosed in the compound known as the Big Brother House under constant surveillance of cameras and microphones. Each week a HouseGuest will be evicted until the final two or three HouseGuests remain on finale night. Owain Davies returned to solely host the show for the seventh time after taking a hiatus and ultimately co-hosting alongside Megan in Season 7 to allow him to participate. Format The format will imitate previous seasons that have aired on CBS. The contestants referred to as "HouseGuests" are sequestered in the Big Brother House with no contact to or from the outside world. Each week, the HouseGuests take part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win food, luxuries and power in the house. At the start of each week, the HouseGuests compete in the Head of Household (HoH) competition. The winner of the HoH competition is immune from eviction and will select two HouseGuests to be nominated for eviction. Each week, six HouseGuests are selected to compete in the Power of Veto (PoV) competition: the reigning HoH, the nominees are guaranteed to play with the remaining slots being given to HouseGuests selected by random draw. The winner of the PoV competition wins the right to either revoke the nomination of one of the nominated HouseGuests or leave them as is; if the veto winner uses this power, the HoH must immediately nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. The PoV winner is also immune from being named as the replacement nominee. On eviction night, all HouseGuests must vote to evict one of the nominees, with the exception of the nominees and the Head of Household. This compulsory vote is conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room. In the event of a tie, the HoH must break the tie publicly. The nominee with the most eviction votes will be evicted from the house on Wednesday. The evictee is then interviewed by Owain. HouseGuests 15 HouseGuests were announced on April 26th, 2017, including 15 students, one of which is the first international houseguest in the BBDavies Series. Favourite Houseguests Elyse Alyssa Kate Samantha Rebecca Mi. Rebecca Ma. Sarah Kaela Julianna Dorin Claire Ellen Justin Petra Avan Episodes Week One (Days 1- ) Fifteen new HouseGuests entered the Big Brother house: Elyse, Alyssa, Kate, Samantha, Rebecca Miller, Rebecca Marlow, Sarah, Kaela, Julianna, Dorin, Claire, Ellen, Justin, Petra & Avan. As soon as they entered the house, Sarah created the "Jesus & His Homies" alliance, consisting of herself, Samantha, Kaela & Rebecca Miller. During their first night in the House everyone took part in the first Head of Household competition of the season. *'Head of Household (“Dropped in Space”):' Each houseguest will be harnessed to the Odyssey. As the competition goes on, the harnesses will loosen, dragging the HouseGuests at a steeper angle. During Each Round, Big Brother will ask "Who is still holding onto their rope?" in which the Houseguests must reply with "(Houseguest's Name) is still holding onto their rope". The last person to comment in each round will be eliminated. The last overall person left standing will win the competition, earn safety for the week, and become the first Head of Household of the season! Placements: Round One: Elyse, Alyssa, Rebecca Ma., Sarah, Dorin, Justin, Petra & Avan were eliminated. Round Two: Julianna was eliminated. Round Three: Samantha was eliminated. Round Four: Claire was eliminated. Round Five: Rebecca Mi. was eliminated. Round Six: Ellen was eliminated. Round Seven: Kate was eliminated. Head of Household: Kaela. Following the Head of Household Competition, many people were slightly annoyed by the spam texting from Kate and Samantha, leading many to believe that there was an alliance between the cousins in the game. Ironically, on Day 1, Kate, Claire, Samantha & Rebecca Miller formed the "Bitchez" Alliance in order to solidify themselves as a powerful foursome. Despite this, Rebecca Miller was able to secure numerous alliances with people such as Petra, Sarah, and Kaela, allowing herself to play both sides of the house. At the Nomination Ceremony (Day 1), Kaela nominated Julianna and Avan for eviction. Kaela stated that Avan was her target due to inactivity and that Julianna was a pawn to ensure Avan's eviction as Julianna was more known in the house. At the Power of Veto Player Pick, Kate, Justin, and Alyssa (Julianna's HG Pick) were selected to compete. Following the Power of Veto pick, the Houseguests were informed of a secret power hidden within the House. While the clues ultimately confused the majority of the houseguests, Julianna ultimately found a Secret Power of Veto, which is valid until Week 5 of the game. On Day 2, the "I Think the Fuck Not" Alliance was formed (headed by Dorin and consisting of Rebecca Marlow, Kaela, and Alyssa), planning to target the believed "Cousin Alliance" in the near future due to the foreseeable danger of that alliance in the long run. Thus, before the 3rd day of the game had arrived, there already appeared to be a level of division in the house. Fearing for her own safety in the house following the Nomination Ceremony, Julianna further solidified a tight alliance with Justin, both promising to remove her from the block if possible, leading to Julianna to confess her Secret Veto to him. Despite all of the chaos going on in the house, nominee Avan, Ellen and Elyse all appeared to be laying low in order to avoid cross-fire. On Day 6, Justin proposed that the houseguests introduce themselves as a means of getting to know each other. Later that night, Kaela, Avan, Julianna, Justin, Kate & Alyssa competed in the first Veto Competition of the Summer. Have-Nots Each week, the Head of Household will select 3 houseguests to be have-nots for the week. The 3 people selected have two options for their Have-Not reign. The First Option is that the houseguest can comment daily for a week "(Houseguest's Name) eats a bowl of slop" in the Have Not Group Chat DM. The Second Option is that the houseguest can submit one video of them consuming oatmeal to the Group Chat DM, exempting them from the daily task. Should a houseguest refuse to comply, without notifying Big Brother ahead of time, the entire house, including the HOH, will be put on slop for the week. Voting history External links *Davies Big Brother Season 8's Instagram Page Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse